Advancements in wireless communication technology have greatly increased the versatility of today's wireless communication devices. These advancements have enabled wireless communication devices to evolve from simple mobile telephones and pagers into sophisticated computing devices capable of a wide variety of functionality such as multimedia recording and playback, event scheduling, word processing, e-commerce, etc. As a result, users of today's wireless communication devices are able to perform a wide range of tasks from a single, portable device that conventionally required either multiple devices or larger, non-portable equipment.
Various applications are configured to locate and utilize the position of a wireless communication device. For instance, location based services (LBSs) leverage the location of an associated device to provide controls for one or more applications running on the device. Applications of LBS functionality implemented with respect to wireless communication devices include personal navigation, social networking, targeting of content (e.g., advertisements, search results, etc.), among others. The location of a mobile device is estimated using various techniques. An estimated position of a device may be calculated based on signals from transmitters of one or more communication systems, such as global satellite navigation systems (GNSSs) or other satellite positioning systems (SPSs), terrestrial positioning systems such as cellular telephone networks or other wireless data systems, etc. To enhance accuracy of these calculations, a device may be capable of obtaining and using signals from multiple communication systems for a position estimate.